Dinner and Lingerie
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Maura forces Jane into another double date. It ends rather well. Sexual references.


Maura had forced Jane into another double date, this time with two complete dumbasses. Both of the guys were constantly making dirty jokes and winking and wiggling their eyebrows, trying to get into the girls' pants.

After a short while of silence Jane piped up "So, what do you guys do for a living?" They looked at each other incredulously and laughed.

"We uh… _Babes_ we don't really work. Not properly. We're video game beta testers." The blond one spoke.

"Oh…" Jane replied. "How very interesting."

"Yeah, _babe_, it is!" Said the brown haired, excitedly. "We got to play Skyrim before anyone else in America!"

They two men looked very chuffed with themselves at this.

Maura spoke up. "You must have wonderful dexterity in your hands!" They both looked at her like she'd just spoken some alien language.

"Dexterity?" The blond one – John – said, confused. "_Babe_ what the hell does that mean?"

Maura closed her eyes and sighed.

"Something wrong, _babe_?" These were the words of Jeremy, the brown-haired of the pair.

Jane couldn't stop herself this time. "Look, Thing 1 and Thing 2, we are not your 'babes', okay?"

"Alright, chill ba-" Jane cut him off with a fierce stare. "So uh… What do you… _ladies_ do?"

"Maura here is a Doctor and I'm a Detective."

"Detective? You mean like a cop?" John looked nervous.

Jane squinted her eyes in suspicion. "Yeah. I work for BPD and do drug busts and murder arrests all the time. Why?"

"Listen ladies," Jeremy spoke up. "We uh… We've really enjoyed your time tonight. We just don't think you're right for us."

Jane shrugged. "Why not? Are you growing Marijuana?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

Maura leant her head into her hands and slowly shook her head from side to side. She glanced sideways at Jane and saw her smirking.

"You guys know what's great?" The pair – who now had wide eyes and were leaning back into their chairs – slowly shook their heads. "I carry my gun and two pairs of handcuffs everywhere. _Just in case._"

If it was possible, their eyes got wider. "Well, John, we better be going. We've got that new game to be testing!"

"Oh, of course, Jeremy." John replied as he threw cash onto the table and yanked his coat on. "What was the name of it again?"

"You know, I don't remember, we should get on back to our apartment and check the case."

"That is a great idea!" The two men sped out of the restaurant as fast as was socially acceptable in such a fancy place.

"Maura lifted her head up and looked at Jane. "You're not going to go after them?"

"No. John threw down his credit card. Paper trail."

"Do you want to order lots of food on his card?"

"Nah, I'll just confiscate it. Hey, you look tired, is something wrong?"

"I'm just sick of all these dumb guys. I want to date someone smart and… More importantly, someone who understands what I'm like. The only people I know that do are you, the guys, and your mom."

"So ask Frost on a date." Jane chuckled.

Maura rolled her eyes at Jane, then stared into her drink. "There's only one person in this world I would want to date, only I've no idea how they feel about me."

Jane leant forward. "Who? Maybe I could be your wingman, get him to go on a date with you."

Maura's drink seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world, as she continued to give it her undivided attention. "Jane… It's not a guy."

"Well then I'll set you up with _her._ Maura you know I wouldn't judge you for whoever you like. Get me in touch with her, I'll set you guys up."

"You already know her. You've known her since the moment you were born, technically."

"Are you talking about my mom…?"

Maura let out a short laugh. "God, no. No offence to your mother though! She's a lovely woman and she's very pretty and-" Jane silenced her with her hand on her arm, turning so that they faced each other.

"Just tell me who, Maur. You can trust me."

Maura finally looked up at Jane, her eyes welling with tears. "My best friend."

"But I thought I was-"

"I only have one best friend, Jane."

Jane's eyebrows furrowed as she thought. It only took her a few seconds, before her brows relaxed and her eyes widened a little.

"Oh… OH!"

Maura nodded slowly, a few tears sliding down her cheeks as Jane sat up straight again, exiting Maura's bubble of personal space.

"You like me?" Jane asked slowly, eyes boring into Maura's own.

"Jane… I… I _love _you. You're the only person that has ever understood all of my quirks and my… google-mouth." Jane smiled as Maura used her made-up word. "You were the first person who ever joked around with me. The first person to want to be my friend. You're such a wonderful woman, Jane, how could I not-" Maura's monologue was cut off by Jane's lips crashing against her own. After a moment she closed her eyes and leant into the kiss.

Maura lifted her hand up to Jane's cheek at the same time Jane's hand moved to the small of Maura's back.

They pulled away when they both needed to breathe again, pressing their foreheads together.

"Jane, I-"

"I love you too. Always have. Never knew how you felt. Till now, anyway."

"Would you like to charge this guy's card and go back to mine?"

Jane's voice lowered into a sexier, gravellier octave. "Oh God, I'd love to."

They called the waitress, who swiped the card, and Jane pocketed the cash, card and receipt.

Ten minutes later they pulled into Maura's driveway and quickly made their way inside the house, Jane heading straight for the bedroom while Maura locked the door and kicked her heels off.

Maura walked into the bedroom to find Jane waiting for her on the edge of her bed in nothing but matching black lacy underwear and bra. Maura pulled her dress off and neatly placed it over the back of a chair, revealing a silky red bra with matching underwear. The colour complemented her pale skin tone in the same way Jane's did. The Detective grabbed the ME by the hips and pulled Maura towards her.

Jane kissed the smooth expanse of flesh just under Maura's belly button and quickly kissed up, leaning back and pulling Maura over her so that she could reach higher.

Finally Maura collapsed directly on top of Jane, pressing their lips together. Maura ran her tongue across Jane's lip before pushing her tongue into the Detective's mouth. Jane moaned and ran her hands across Maura's back, gliding them down to her ass and grabbing it. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth and climbed off of her.

Maura climbed up to the head of the bed and gave Jane the 'come here' hand gesture, giving a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and a smirk at the same time.

Jane's features turned predatory as she slowly crawled towards Maura on all fours.

The next morning, Jane awoke to bright sunlight in her eyes and cool silk sheets draped over her naked body. She hid her eyes from the sun under her hand and smiled to herself. She could hear the en suite shower on, and knew that her lover was in there. The sound of the running water slowly lulled her back to sleep.

When Maura stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel, it was a pure sight to see Jane spread out on her double bed, the sheets only just covering her belly button. She quickly towel-dried her hair before discarding her body towel and climbing in with Jane, pulling the sheets up over them.

Jane shifted and turned on her side facing Maura, opening one eye and smiling. She wrapped her arm over Maura's waist and gently traced a pattern up and down her back.

"Last night was amazing."

Maura nodded. "I'm glad you always carry two pairs of handcuffs." She winked and Jane laughed, leaning forward to capture Maura's lips under her own.

"Speaking of, you should probably get my other hand out of these."


End file.
